


An Eternal Friend In The Mists

by SecondStarfall (beantiger)



Series: The Second Starfall Stories [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1800s-era Tech, Communication, Cute, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Holding Hands, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Magic, Microfic, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pre-Relationship, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beantiger/pseuds/SecondStarfall
Summary: She had grey-green hair like pondwater, and she stood to attention as Taaron approached. Even from a distance, Taaron smelled the rain on her skin.***A failed apprentice, fearful and lonely, finds a friend among the mists.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Second Starfall Stories [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	An Eternal Friend In The Mists

**Author's Note:**

> This is a version of the original Twitterfic, same title, posted over at my now-deactivated personal account in March 2020. It has been given minor edits for consistency with other stories and readability on AO3. ❤️
> 
>  **SUGGESTED RE-READING:** Taaron Miphariin is the witch from ["Unseen, Like The Wind"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238881%22) and ["A True History of True Sight."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097629) But she was an adult then. This is about her childhood. It's the first of the Taaron and Kirra stories, and a good place to begin with this storyline, which (mostly) stands alone.
> 
> ✨ [[see the full SecStar timeline](https://secondstarfall.com/index.php/Official_Timeline) | [check out the SecStar wiki](https://secondstarfall.com/)] ✨

There once was a little girl who lived far and away near the mists of the Brightest Sovereignty, that country where the queen of witches sits on her moth-wing throne. This little girl, whose name was Taaron, had lavender hair. Though that trait, by common folklore, marked her as a witch herself, she wanted to become a silversmith like her uncle. So: he took her as his apprentice.

Unfortunately, she had little talent in the craft, even as she grew into an adolescent. At such an age, discovering you are wrong about your own destiny generates loneliness equal parts unending and unbearable. To remain in the presence of other people—who clearly have their lives together in ways you do not—becomes painful. 

Taaron therefore often spent dazed mornings in the quiet of the nearby meadows, speaking to no one but the dewdrops hanging in the air.

She would say, “I love my uncle, and I don’t know what I would be without him.” 

And, “I'm trapped like a pit-snake.”

And, “The entire town can see I’ve failed.”

And the clouds on the horizon, heavy with moisture, would echo, _The—entire—town? The—entire—town?_

Over the years she’d told every story in her heart to the Sovereignty’s mists, unfurling each thought and hope and fear she had about her future. By the age of fifteen, the mists had become her greatest confidante, and she loved them as she would an intimate friend. Tears sprung to her eyes as she thought of the depth of her affection.

One dawn before breakfast, Taaron, wandering from her uncle’s forge, found a girl among the meadow-mists. She had grey-green hair like pondwater, and she stood to attention as Taaron approached. Even from a distance, Taaron smelled the rain on her skin. 

“I—I’m sorry.” Taaron bowed. Her uncle did not believe in anything he couldn’t see and see frequently. By extension, Taaron didn’t either. “I didn’t know the tales of the Sovereignty were true—that—there was a queen, and she had a child with the mists, and—”

“Oh! Oh. Two queens, actually. My mothers. I don’t think either one of them have anything to do with the mists…” The girl rubbed her chin, looking up at the grey of the sky. Her unlined face spoke of maybe fourteen, fifteen years alive—no more. Just like Taaron. "That's just the syntax I ended up with. The power, I mean."

“But you’ve been here this whole time—hearing me prattle on, and—”

“Did you know I’m the youngest of twelve? It’s very loud back at the Brightest Manor. Too loud to get any reading done! So I turn into mist and come here most of the time." When the girl curtsied, Taaron decided that she was very cute. "I'm sorry, too, Taaron Miphariin. For hiding like a hurt bunny. I just didn’t know how to greet you properly. Can we still be friends if I promise not to do it again?"

It occurred to Taaron that this mist-girl, one of the heirs to the witch-throne, knew everything about her. Heard her speak for years. An intimate friend indeed.

“Would you still love me if I said—if I said I think I want to give up being a silversmith?” Taaron replied.

“I’d love you more! Eternally. Look at that hair. You can’t deny what you are. I wish I’d said something sooner to you!”

Their muddy fingers intertwined. 

“What's your name?” said Taaron. 

“Kirra! Lattar.”

“Is it odd that I feel like we’ll be friends the rest of our lives, Kirra Lattar?”

“So long as you don’t change very much!"

Holding hands with her fellow witch, Taaron thought: _If you are the mists, Kirra, then I'm the silver in the earth._

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave a comment or a kudos or bookmark the piece if you enjoyed it! ❤️
> 
> ✨ [[see the full SecStar timeline](https://secondstarfall.com/index.php/Official_Timeline) | [check out the SecStar wiki](https://secondstarfall.com/)] ✨
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY:** The first Taaron and Kirra story. It was meant to be the only Taaron and Kirra story, and then I discovered I had an atrocious number of things to say about them.


End file.
